


Can't Disguise I've Got Hungry Eyes

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches a live acoustic performance for a TV spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Disguise I've Got Hungry Eyes

Harry shifts in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, and lets his eyes slide half-closed as he watches Tom and Danny. He listens to the sound of their voices melding with their acoustic guitars, only barely conscious that he’s tapping out the rhythm on his thighs. The corners of his mouth curl up in a grin as Tom’s lips twitch in response to Dougie’s insane pantomime, and he knows what a struggle it is for Tom not to break, not to laugh, to keep singing as though he hasn’t noticed.

He wonders absently if he should be surprised that it hasn’t gotten easier over time, but, perhaps, the mere knowledge that Dougie will do just about anything – so long as he is silent – to get Tom to crack is part of why Tom always comes so close. And Harry has to admit, if only to himself, that he gets a thrill out of watching Tom’s struggle. The way his eyebrows dart up then down again, leaving his forehead strangely smooth. The way his dimple is just that much deeper when he sings. The way his voice hitches that tiniest bit as he fights the laugh bubbling up in his throat. The way the tendons in his neck stand out even more than usual with the strain of holding back.

Then the moment that Harry loves more than anything, when Tom’s eyes roll shut, and he loses himself in the music, his whole body tense with it as he gives himself over, face twisted in something between pain and ecstasy – Harry can feel his own skin shiver in response, his blood pounds in his ears in time with the beat he’s still subconsciously drumming against his denim-clad legs, his breath catches – and then it’s passed. Tom’s eyes slide open, dart to Danny for cues, to Dougie out of habit – perhaps to make sure he hasn’t set anything on fire again – and then meet Harry’s and hold.

Harry suppresses the shudder that tries to run through him, quelling it with a force of will, holding himself still in his chair, and – when he knows the cameras have panned away – mouths silently _Soon._

Tom’s lips quirk, dimple flashing. Harry has to suppress another jolt that tingles up his spine when Tom’s head tips in an almost imperceptible nod before ducking back down to watch his fingers pluck out the notes on the guitar strings.

The song ends, and Harry can feel the itch under his skin as he begs silently for the moment – not long, not long now, soon – when they can leave the sound stage and he can drag Tom behind something – anything – and tell him properly just how much he enjoyed the show.


End file.
